Antimony
by graven.abiogenesis
Summary: Because sometimes certain people just shine together and they've always been meant to be. A collection of assorted Yullen ficlets compiled off of an old self-created prompt list.
1. Panegyric

_**::panegyric**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** M'name ain't Hoshino.

_A/N: This one's an high school AU. Kanda is a senior and Allen is a junior, if anyone actually cares._

* * *

Kanda stared somewhat blankly at the scene before him, brows furrowed.

_Well that's new._

A dark eyebrow slowly inched higher as he watched his boyfriend launch into a new tirade at a cowering freshman, everyone in the hall frozen at the sight of the good little student Allen Walker swearing like a sailor and looking like the demonic personification of indignation.

"—so maybe he's a huge prick, so what? He's a good person, too, unlike some sodding wankers I could name! You bloody hoser, take that back! I'm the only one allowed to talk bad about my boyfriend!"

_For someone who claims he hates me so much, that little speech was downright panegyric._

Kanda facepalmed as he heard Lavi start laughing maniacally and Lenalee emit a stifled squeal. Allen froze.

He loosened his tie, crossed his arms, and cleared his throat pointedly.

The baka moyashi spun to face him slowly, looking rather sheepish. "Oh, hullo, Kanda. So...how long have you been there, exactly?"

He huffed in response.

"I'm sorry!" the smaller boy wailed. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine."

"—and I'll buy you soba and...wait, what?"

"I said it's _fine._"

"But...I mean, I thought you wanted to keep it quiet..."

Kanda just rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like I give a fuck what the rest of the school thinks? I just didn't feel like beating up the baka usagi whenever he got on our nerves, but he deserves a good beating anyway."

The little idiot was staring at him like he'd grown another head, jaw on the floor.

"Plus, you know...I love you, and it might be nice to be able to take you out once in a while," he finished, glaring heatedly at the corner of a very fascinating tile. _Stupid moyashi. _

Dead silence pervaded the hallway...and then Lavi fell over, tears streaming from his eyes as he gasped for air, raucous laughter echoing.

His boyfriend was still impersonating a statue.

Kanda exhaled heavily, swept forward, and kissed his idiot square on the mouth.

Allen's schoolbooks clattered the ground, totally forgotten as Kanda deepened the kiss, but nobody cared as all the girls in the vicinity giggled and the guys awkwardly looked at anything else.

_...Eh. Beats the hell out of Calculus._

* * *

_A/N: Read and review? :D_


	2. Dulcet

**_::dulcet_**

* * *

_Dulcet—(esp. in sound) sweet and soothing (often used ironically)._

* * *

"BaKanda, I swear to God that if you don't get out of my face _I will kill you you sodding wanker I hate you so bloody much!"_

"Well, good morning to you too, baka moyashi."

_He's really not a morning person,_ Kanda mused. _I'd almost forgotten that. You'd think I'd choose a more personable, equable partner, but no._

He watches in some amusement as Allen slowly pushes himself upright, groaning, then turns to him, eyes blazing.

"Fuck you!"

"Did that last night. Multiple times. Or have you already forgotten?"

Allen turns a pretty shade of pink.

"Do you have to be such a bloody bastard all the time, BaKanda?!"

"Che. Of course."

But he proffers the glass of water anyway, because despite the many death matches, insults, and flying clothes, he loves his stupid little beansprout anyway.

"Here. You sound a bit hoarse."

Allen snatches it. "Well, I'm sorry we can't all have nice, chocolaty, dulcet voices after seven rounds!"

"True. Not everyone is as blessed as I am." ..._Or screams quite as much as you do. Not that I'm complaining._

His boyfriend's only response is a massive eye roll over the rim of the glass.

"Oh, we'll see about that."

Kanda 's brow shoots up to his hairline. "Will we now?"

"Yup."

And then he's tackled by a pale, laughing blur of pure joy, and he can't help but give an indulgent snort as he falls backwards onto the carpet.

Allen grins triumphantly down at him from atop his chest as he blinks dazedly.

"So...wanna get started?"

* * *

_A/N: My bad, I meant to put the definitions up before the drabbles and I forgot last time. For anyone who's interested..._

_Panegyric: a public speech or published text in praise of someone or something._

_Oh, and I think I may just put the disclaimers on the bottom of the page for these drabbles, just because it looks weird with the definition and my OCD is in outrage over it XD_

_And I actually think I may write a longer ficlet off this prompt if I have the time later. Hopefully._

_Is anyone else actually going to attempt NaNoWriMo? ...I know, I'm retarded. But hey, whatever. I can try! If anyone else is trying, I'm there too (like everywhere else)..._

_Read and review a poor fanfic writer? 8D_

**DISCLAIMER: **Me. No. Own. YEAHHHHHH!


	3. Taut

_Taut—(of writing, music, etc.) concise and controlled._

* * *

In the eyes of Kanda Yuu, Allen Walker was fascinating. He was an enigma, something of interest that stood out in long days filled by the lotus flowers that haunted him.

Allen Walker was beautiful.

(-_and oh look there he goes again, ook at the sunlight sparkle in his hair and his eyes, so pretty and oh god that _smile_ why is he so gorgeous?)_

Allen Walker was clumsy.

_He stumbled, spilling his mission report and falling to his knees._

_Kanda's eyes widened in alarm, but he only gave a snort, knelt, then shoved the gathered papers into the moyashi's arms with a disgruntled "Che!"_

_(-Baka. Can't you see that I care? Take better care of yourself!)_

Allen Walker was stupid.

_Kanda watched Lavi and Lenalee laughing with _him _at Timcanpy and felt something akin to rage unfurl within him._

_(Is he really so stupid that he can't see that the entire fucking world loves him?!)_

Allen Walker was loyal.

_He was so tired of watching him dive back into battle, into a stupid war they never asked for—well, the baka moyashi sort of had, but that was 'cause he was stupid—just to save his friends that didn't really need all that much saving._

_They're my friends too, but..._

_I know that they can take care of themselves._

_(and you are most important to me)_

Allen Walker was brave.

_(stop stop stop it you _idiot_, what do you think you're doing?!)_

_(-get out get out now, run please they'll kill you, hurt you, don't die, you can't die-)_

_(-stupid. Why did you have to turn this into a personal war between you and the Earl as well as everyone else?)_

_(-and why do you insist on fighting him alone every time, you clown?)_

_(your Innocence isn't invincible, it's just really fucking powerful, and stop throwing yourself in front of danger, I'm losing even more of my _our, I want it to be our _life buying you time)_

Allen Walker had secrets.

_He wasn't a fool. Kanda knew something was wrong before anyone else._

_Watching the Noah slowly claw away at Allen damn near killed him on the inside, and he grew to know and hate its off-key melody._

_But sometimes when Allen—no Noah, just Allen—snuck off to the music chamber on the third floor to play that same melody, Kanda hid in the shadows and listened, because Allen somehow made everything beautiful._

_And when Allen played, suddenly that hated piece was like the song of the angels of a nonexistent God._

_But even more magical was the knowing look the albino would give the darkened corner before cracking his knuckles and starting in on other pieces, everything from Haydn to Mozart to Lucuena and Beethoven, those clumsy hands' every movement taut and agile, fingers dancing across the keys with a rare agility._

And Allen Walker had everything he could never have.

Allen Walker _was_ everything he could never have.

It was really too bad he was in love with him.

...But then again, Kanda supposed he was pretty damn lucky.

After all, the baka moyashi loved him back, even if he couldn't really understand it.

_But that was okay, _he mused as he smoothed hair out of a sleeping Allen's eyes.

He dropped a kiss on his partner's pale forehead—smiling as Allen's face scrunched in protest—and pulled him closer, pulling the covers up around them.

_Everything's okay as long as I still have you__._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own D. Gray-man...

_A/N: Yeah, I dunno. I thought it was cute, although it strayed really far from my original idea for the prompt XD Actually, all of these did so far. I may add other ficlets closer to my original thought process if I can get them down in words._

_Sorry if there're any typos, I sort of typed it on my iPod at like three in the morning and then retyped it in five minutes. If you spot any, lemme know, yeah?_

_Read and review me? :33_


End file.
